Cómo retomar una amistad perdida (y tener una no muy buena idea)
by Misila
Summary: Terence ha ido a esa cita porque Adrian Pucey es un manipulador y un chantajista y si no va le dará un beso. Pero definitivamente no le hace la menor gracia encontrarse con ella.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Cita a ciegas_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Cómo retomar una amistad perdida (y tener una no muy buena idea)**_

o—o

La sonrisa de Adrian Pucey es algo tan inherente a él como las ganas de quitársela de un puñetazo que despierta en Terence. No se sabe desde cuándo está ahí, ni tampoco cuándo terminará. Tiene miles de matices –y Terence no quiere volver a ver algunos de ellos–, pero _nunca_ desaparece.

Lo cual es una grandísima putada.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar? —inquiere Terence, cruzándose de brazos.

—La amistad que nos une desde antes de que tuviésemos uso de razón —Adrian mira al infinito con un brillo soñador en sus ojos color miel, mientras se lleva una mano al pecho— y el hecho de que estaremos uno en el corazón del otro hasta que muramos de viejos.

—Te partí la escoba en primero —apostilla Terence. Su mejor amigo frunce el ceño—. Y nos conocimos en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Adrian resopla.

—No seas quisquilloso, Terence. ¡Será divertido!

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú, entonces? —replica Terence, relajando la postura.

—Porque yo no puedo —Adrian se pasa una mano por el cabello castaño, despeinándoselo—. Te recuerdo que estoy con Tracey.

Terence aparta la mirada de su amigo y observa el pequeño agujero que tiene la manga de su jersey azul como si le fascinara.

—Y yo te recuerdo que eso no te importaba mucho antes —comenta, recostándose en el sofá—. Has pasado tres años tirándote a todo lo que se movía.

Alza la vista justo a tiempo de ver a Adrian componiendo una mueca que casi borra su perenne sonrisa.

—A todo lo que se movía _y me gustase_ —puntualiza, fingiéndose herido—. Por ejemplo, en la vida se me ocurriría intentar algo contigo.

—Sabia decisión —replica Terence, asintiendo lentamente—. No tendrías ninguna oportunidad ni siquiera aunque me fuesen los tíos.

Ha dicho algo equivocado. Terence lo sabe cuando la mirada de Adrian se vuelve maliciosa. Y siente más miedo que cuando Dumbledore anunció que Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis había regresado. Bueno, puede que más no. Es un miedo distinto.

—Si no colaboras —empieza Adrian—, tomaré medidas desesperadas.

Terence enarca una ceja, negándose a que el repentino temor que ha nacido en su interior salga a la superficie.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Adrian sonríe como un niño con zapatos nuevos cuando responde.

—Te daré un beso.

Es tan ridículo que Terence se echa a reír.

—¿No sabes amenazar con nada mejor? —inquiere entre carcajadas.

—Con lengua.

_Ecs_.

—No hablas en serio —Adrian sigue sonriendo, y Terence descubre, para su horror, que su amigo no está bromeando—. No quiero participar en esa tontería —declara, cruzándose de brazos otra vez.

—¿Por qué no? Dame un motivo válido.

—Pues… —Terence abre y cierra la boca varias veces, como un pez. Por unos instantes se siente incluso como si le faltara el oxígeno; no encuentra ningún argumento lógico—. ¡Es una idea ridícula! Citas con los locos…

—No seas así —lo interrumpe Adrian—. La idea es distraerlos un poco; con que seas amable media hora será más que suficiente.

—No tengo ganas de meterme en el club de gente que ha perdido la cabeza por la Guerra —replica Terence, apretando los dientes—. Además, ya han pasado dos años. ¿No han tenido tiempo de superarlo?

Esa simple pregunta consigue lo imposible.

La sonrisa de Adrian desaparece de golpe, y Terence comprende que esas palabras han estado de más. Pese a que ninguno de los dos estuvo en la Batalla de Hogwarts, los hermanos pequeños de Adrian no pudieron salir del castillo a tiempo. Terence ha comprobado con sus propios ojos lo que la Guerra ha hecho con ellos, sobre todo con el menor; Robert Pucey sólo tiene trece años y sigue necesitando pociones para dormir sin pesadillas.

—Cada uno va a su ritmo, supongo —Adrian vuelve a sonreír, aunque el esfuerzo necesario para ese gesto es tangible en el hoyuelo de su mejilla—. Meterte con ellos no va a hacer que tengas más razón —agrega—. Además —en apenas medio segundo, su sonrisa vuelve a ser maliciosa—, dudo que quieras un beso mío.

Terence maldice a Adrian y toma una decisión. Y dedica otro pensamiento grosero a su mejor amigo.

—Vale, pero quiero saber con quién me tocará hablar.

Adrian abre mucho los ojos, pero no logra parecer inocente. Nunca puede.

—Eso sería injusto, ¿no crees? Es mejor, para que ambos estéis en la misma situación, que ninguno sepa quién es su cita.

—Entonces no pienso… —Terence se interrumpe cuando Adrian salta del sofá y se abalanza sobre él, con toda la pinta de querer cumplir su amenaza—. ¡Quítate de encima! —exclama. Terence probablemente daría su vida por Adrian, pero un beso está más allá de sus capacidades. Adrian suelta una carcajada y trata de acercar su rostro al de él—. ¡Como lo hagas te juro que te denuncio por violación!

—Correré el riesgo —replica Adrian—. ¿Aceptas o no?

Terence suelta un suspiro resignado.

—Vete a la mierda, Pucey.

Adrian se separa de él y vuelve a su posición anterior.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad.

o—o

_Esto es jodidamente ridículo._

Terence da vueltas en torno a su mesa, mirando alrededor como un animal enjaulado y enfadado por el poco respeto con el que le tratan. Le da igual que estén mirándolo; está más preocupado deseando que su cita llegue de una puñetera vez para que pueda decirle cuatro gilipolleces, irse y reprocharle a Adrian haberlo metido en todo ese follón de la cita a ciegas.

Ha de admitir que, si lo piensa objetivamente, no es _tan_ mala idea. La Guerra no sólo ha dejado muertos y heridos; también hay mucha gente afectada por lo que ha vivido, aunque el horror no deje cicatrices en la piel. El grupo de terapia que se creó en San Mungo está ayudando a bastantes personas a aceptar lo ocurrido y seguir adelante.

Eso no quita que esté enfadado con Adrian; desde que su amigo sale con Tracey Davis parece vivir por y para complacer a la chica. Terence, conocedor de la cantidad de personas con las que ha salido Adrian en los últimos años –ser jugador de quidditch profesional le ha ayudado en su propósito, al parecer– sigue sin acostumbrarse a verlo tan entregado a una sola persona.

_Calzonazos_, piensa, algo divertido, mientras se sienta a la mesa. Los organizadores de todo el tinglado reservaron el Caldero Chorreante para que no hubiese interrupciones, y Terence se siente algo mejor al saber que no es el único cuya cita aún no ha llegado. Sólo en las mesas uno, dos, cinco y ocho se encuentra una pareja.

Observa el número que hay escrito en el pergamino: un seis. Alza la mirada cuando la puerta del pub se abre y por ella entra una joven de pelo corto y negro que francamente está de muy buen ver. A Terence no le importaría consolarla, desde luego. Sin embargo, la chica se dirige a la mesa número cuatro, en la que aún no hay nadie esperándola.

Los siguientes en llegar son dos jóvenes rubios de mirada inquieta, vestidos con túnicas elegantes. Miran alrededor, y uno le susurra algo al otro –que debe de ser familiar suyo– antes de que cada uno se dirija a una mesa diferente. Terence se pasa una mano por el pelo rubio y mira su jersey medio roto; debería haberse buscado uno menos viejo.

Observa también sus vaqueros desgastados, y el familiar sentimiento de no encajar empieza a hacer mella en sus pensamientos. Recuerda aquella vez que Miles tiró sus zapatillas pensando que ya no las quería; pese a que su amigo no tuvo mala intención, Terence nunca reunió el valor para decirle que no tenía otras, ni tampoco dinero para comprárselas. O cuando lo echaron del equipo de quidditch porque el gilipollas de Malfoy podía permitirse pagar para ser buscador. A Terence aún le arden las entrañas de rabia cada vez que se acuerda

—Esto… Hola.

Terence alza la cabeza de repente, sorprendido cuando descubre a una chica ante él. Debe de ser su cita, pero el joven no la ha oído llegar. La observa con atención durante varios segundos antes de reconocerla:

—¿Morag?

La muchacha asiente.

Morag MacDougal. Cómo no.

Terence tiene sentimientos encontrados hacia la chica. La conoce desde antes de Hogwarts; vivían en el mismo pueblo. La diferencia entre ellos radica –y siempre ha sido así– en que Morag es la hija del alcalde, mientras que Terence no es más que el hijo mayor de la mujer que aun después de cuatro años sigue siendo la comidilla de todo el pueblo: la vidente loca que se ahorcó en el ático.

Morag y él nunca jugaron juntos –y Terence no lo deseaba; le parecía una niña repipi que miraba al resto del mundo por encima del hombro, y además era dos años más pequeña que él–, y sólo empezaron a relacionarse cuando Morag lo encontró en una tienda de artículos de segunda mano del callejón Diagon con su madre; Terence descubrió así que la chica provenía de una familia de magos, pero que por algún motivo el señor MacDougal había querido meterse en el oficio de la política muggle.

Nunca fueron excesivamente cercanos, pero eran amigos. Al menos, hasta el día en que, poco después de la muerte de la señora Higgs, Morag acompañó a Terence, a Adrian y a Graham a Hogsmeade, tuvieron una discusión monumental y la joven le gritó que estaba harta de perder el tiempo con alguien que estaba tan tocado del ala como su madre.

Terence aprieta los puños para intentar protegerse del aluvión de recuerdos dolorosos. Se fija en Morag mejor; la chica sigue tan morena como de costumbre, su pelo negro rizadísimo y recogido en trencitas. No obstante, hay algo en ella que hace que Terence se sienta como si estuviera contemplando a una completa extraña.

—Llevaba tiempo sin verte.

Morag se quita la chaqueta y se sienta en la silla, frente a él, mirando la mesa. Una parte de Terence se pregunta por qué diablos ha hecho precisamente ese comentario, pero casi todos los esfuerzos del joven se centran en buscar lo que ha cambiado en Morag.

Tarda poco en darse cuenta: es la forma de moverse, de actuar. Morag parece temerosa de mirarlo a los ojos, e incluso esa pose confiada que tiene desde que Terence puede recordar. El joven se pregunta si eso se debe a la Guerra, y no está seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Últimamente no voy mucho por el pueblo —responde Terence—. Mis hermanos están en Hogwarts y…. —_y en esa casa se ahorcó mi madre_, agrega. Sin embargo, prefiere concentrarse en el apartamento en el que vive con Michael y John, que paga gracias al dinero que ganó vendiendo un edificio con el que aún tiene pesadillas—. No se me ha perdido nada.

Morag se muerde el labio.

—Mi padre pensaba que os había pasado algo. En la Guerra. Estaba…

—¿Preocupada? —Terence se pregunta si ese tono es adecuado. Recuerda que prometió a Adrian ser amable, pero luego piensa que nadie le dijo que se encontraría precisamente con la responsable de que la mitad de la población de Hogwarts se enterase de lo que había hecho su padre.

—Oye, sé que no debería haber dicho eso aquel día —el tono de Morag es suplicante—, pero… Lo dije sin pensar. No quería decir…

—Podrías haberte disculpado —a Terence le da igual ser maleducado. Ahora se arrepiente más que nunca de haber cedido al chantaje de su mejor amigo—. O podrías haberte mordido la lengua. No voy a perdonarte ahora sólo porque estés en este grupo de locos.

Por unos instantes, la mirada de Morag es la misma que la de Adrian hace unos días, cuando Terence se fue de la lengua: llena de rabia y dolor.

—No estoy loca —le asegura, y pese a que Terence sabe que es verdad no puede evitar enarcar una ceja, por el mero placer de hacerle daño—. Tú no estuviste en la Batalla —agrega, en voz baja—. Ni estuviste con los Carrow —aunque Terence quiere creer que Morag sólo quiere hacerse la víctima, sabe que en realidad la joven sólo intenta justificarse—. Eran asquerosos —agrega.

Terence mira hacia la mesa para evitar fijarse en los ojos llorosos de la que era su amiga.

—Morag, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro.

La muchacha respira hondo.

—Ya lo sé… —se frota los ojos con los nudillos—. Lo sé —repite— y sé que fui gilipollas y no tenía derecho a decirte lo que te dije… pero no estoy loca. Sólo estancada. Pero estoy intentándolo —le asegura.

Terence apoya los codos en la mesa y la cabeza en las manos, pensativo. Se pregunta si Adrian se enfadará con él en el caso de que descubra que ha hecho sentir mal a Morag y, por tanto, chafado el plan de Tracey Davis.

—Anda, no llores —murmura, y alarga una mano, con cautela, hasta que toma la de Morag. Está intentándolo, porque sabe que debería odiarla y no querer saber nada de ella, pero Terence nunca ha sido capaz de odiar. Al menos, no de verdad. Y, además, es consciente de que hubo un tiempo en que realmente se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

—No estoy llorando —replica Morag.

—Pero ibas a hacerlo.

La risa hace que las lágrimas que tanto empeño ha puesto la joven en reprimir broten de sus ojos oscuros, deslizándose por sus mejillas. Y, pese a todo lo que ha pasado desde la última vez que hablaron con confianza, Terence consigue ver, por primera vez desde que ha entrado en el Caldero Chorreante, a la niña por la que se metió en un follón en su tercer curso tras vengarse de la jugarreta que le habían gastado los gemelos Weasley.

—Sigues siendo idiota —comenta, enjugándose las lágrimas.

—Tú también.

Terence no se da cuenta de que ésa era la forma más usual de saludarse que tenían Morag y él hasta que se fija en la mirada sorprendida de la joven. Se le hace un nudo en el estómago. Quizá se lo haya tomado como una oferta de retomar su antigua relación.

—Terence —musita Morag con cautela—, ¿te apetece que vayamos a comprar dulces?

Quizá él también quiera recuperar a Morag.

Terence sonríe.

—Claro. Vamos.

o—o

Después de unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz y una gragea con sabor a ceniza, no resulta difícil olvidar la incomodidad anterior. Aunque haya asuntos que ni Terence ni Morag se atreven a tocar, al joven no le está resultando difícil conversar con ella.

Mientras caminan por el callejón Diagon, Morag le cuenta que su padre dimitió y ya no es alcalde; que su madre, al contrario, está ascendiendo en el Ministerio sorprendentemente deprisa; le habla también de la segunda vez que hizo séptimo y sus impresionantes calificaciones, y divaga en voz alta acerca de lo que le gustaría hacer.

—Trabaja en el Ministerio —sugiere Terence—. Si tu madre está ahí, no te será difícil.

Morag entorna los ojos, y el joven comprende que ha vuelto a meter la pata.

—No quiero hacer lo mismo que ellos… Me gustaría hacer algo diferente, pero no sé el qué.

—Son ganas de complicarse —Terence sabe que Morag no está de acuerdo con él. _Por supuesto_ que no está de acuerdo con él. A Morag nunca le ha faltado nada, puede permitirse el lujo de dejar pasar los meses mientras decide qué hacer—. Quidditch —sugiere, sin mucho ánimo.

—Terence, soy una negada —el joven suspira—. Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

Terence siente que se le seca la boca. Le gustaría decir que tiene un trabajo con el que puede vivir cómodamente; incluso tendría pocos problemas diciendo que con su sueldo llega justo para pagar sus gastos y los de sus hermanos. Pero sería mentira.

La verdad es que Terence echa unas cuantas horas al día en Las Tres Escobas, con las que gana una miseria, y se busca la vida para conseguir el resto del dinero que necesita, de una forma ciertamente muy poco lícita. Pero podría ser peor, piensa en ocasiones, para animarse. Él sólo trafica con pociones ilegales, no obliga a nadie a tomárselas.

Y, de todas formas, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? Bastante suerte tuvo de que su madre decidiera suicidarse cuando él ya era mayor de edad según la legislación muggle; de lo contrario, se hubieran llevado a sus hermanos a un orfanato. Los EXTASIS de Terence Higgs fueron totalmente desastrosos, por lo que tiene más bien pocas puertas abiertas.

—Lo que surge —responde finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes; de un lado a otro.

Clava la mirada en el suelo, intentando evitar por todos los medios cruzar la vista con Morag.

—Serías un buen herbólogo —musita ella—. Se te daba muy bien en el colegio.

—Ya —Terence aprieta los dientes—. Pero la cagué en los EXTASIS, ¿recuerdas?

Cuando Morag toma su mano, el primer impulso de Terence es apartarla de un tirón. No quiere lástima ni consuelo de nadie; se basta y se sobra con sus trabajos inmorales, sus hermanos y el apoyo de Adrian. No necesita nada más.

Sin embargo, los dedos de Morag son cálidos a pesar de llevar media hora expuestos a la fría tarde de octubre, de una manera en que pocas personas lo son, y Terence no se libera, a pesar de que no quiere que la joven crea que él la necesita para algo. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que Morag le dio la mano.

—Podrías volver a hacerlos —comenta ella.

_Y tú podrías dejar de meter las narices_, piensa Terence, sombrío.

—Ya veré. Oye, a ti se te daban bien las Runas, ¿verdad?

Terence se alegra como nunca de que Morag no haya cambiado tanto. En cuanto menciona su asignatura favorita, la joven empieza a hablar de símbolos y matices y un montón de cosas que a Terence siempre le han dado sueño. Pese a que desconecta, sonríe mientras aferra su mano, la escucha hablar y observa su caminar, más parecido que nunca al de la antigua Morag.

Definitivamente, no puede odiarla y se alegra de haber vuelto a verla.

Y, además, Morag le ha dado una idea.

o—o

—¿Qué tal fue? ¿Moriste del asco?

Están sentados en la orilla del río, observando correr el agua. No tienen nada mejor que hacer. Terence mira a Adrian con cara de pocos amigos. A cambio, él le da una sonrisa radiante.

—Adrian, ¿tú sabías quién sería mi cita?

Su amigo niega con la cabeza.

—Me hice el interesante, pero la verdad es que no. Tracey me dijo que fue un sorteo. ¿Por qué? —entorna los ojos con burla—. ¿Era fea?

—No —responde Terence—. Era Morag.

Adrian recuerda el incidente de Hogsmeade tan bien como Terence, lo cual se refleja en la sonrisa congelada en su rostro, que se evapora un instante después. Sus ojos risueños brillan con preocupación antes de que se decida a hablar:

—Y… ¿fue bien? —inquiere casi con timidez.

—Fue bien.

—¿Y ya? —Adrian parece angustiado, casi arrepentido, por haber propiciado la situación—. De verdad que no sabía…

—Fue bien —repite Terence, mirando a su amigo y sonriendo—. En serio. Está un poco rara, pero sigue chiflada por las Runas.

La sonrisa regresa al rostro de Adrian mientras el joven suelta un suspiro aliviado.

—Me alegro. Y… —le guiña un ojo—. ¿Qué tal?

Terence suelta un bufido, preparado para soltar alguna respuesta antipática, pero el repentino recuerdo de la mano cálida de Morag se lo impide.

—Me ha dado una idea —dice en su lugar—. Me sugirió volver a hacer los EXTASIS.

Adrian frunce el ceño.

—¿Vas a hacerlos? Pero dijiste que…

—No, no voy a hacerlos —aclara Terence—. Voy a abrir un herbario. No en el callejón Diagon; ahí ya hay tres. Quiero ponerlo en algún lugar que esté lejos de las zonas mágicas; así no tendré tanta competencia. Y puedo conseguir la mercancía más fácilmente. Ya sabes —Terence se mete la mano en el bolsillo de los pantalones elocuentemente.

—No es que no me parezca bien —dice Adrian tras unos segundos—, pero para eso necesitas dinero. Y mientras sigas negándote a que te dejemos…

—No quiero que me prestes dinero —lo interrumpe Terence—. Sólo tengo que hacer más… trabajos, e ir ahorrando. Anoche estuve haciendo cuentas, y en cuatro meses tendré el dinero para empezar.

Adrian parece estar esforzándose por buscar fallos al plan de su amigo.

—Pero esos tipos son unos cabrones. No te dejarán dimitir, te partirán las piernas.

Terence se encoge de hombros. También ha pensado en eso.

—Cuando me las partan, me dejarán en paz —razona—. Además, tienes una novia sanadora. Que haga algo más útil que planear citas a ciegas.

—Estás loco.

Terence le echa un brazo por los hombros a Adrian.

—Lo sé. Pero es lo más descabellado que se me ha ocurrido.

Su mejor amigo lo mira con una expresión a medio camino entre la preocupación y las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.

—¿Y qué pretendes decirme con eso?

—Que es lo que más probabilidades tiene de funcionar.

Adrian se ríe, no está claro si de nervios, de alegría o de sorpresa. Probablemente sean las tres cosas juntas.

—Estás loco —repite—. En fin, supongo que puedes contar conmigo para que te lleve en brazos cuando te partan las piernas.

Terence ríe con él.

—Ya lo sé.


End file.
